


Since you've been gone

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One True Pairing, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Miranda and Andrea are apart and missing each other, they'll have to deal with distance...





	Since you've been gone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic.
> 
> Your comments are welcomed.

Miranda was in Barcelona for the event to present the new Runway Spain, this marked a new milestone for the magazine in the endeavour to become a global publication. Everyone was there, every EIC of the different Runway publications across the globe were in attendance and of course Miranda was there as she is the head of American Runway, probably -who was she kidding, not probably but in fact- the most successful and important of them all.

The party was thriving and amongst the various activities of this celebration was to introduce the staff and of course the new editor in chief of the magazine, Carmen Guillén, a beautiful woman with long black hair and green eyes, probably in her early forties was presented. Loud claps and cheering from the people in attendance were heard. The new editor got up from her seat and went to the podium to give a little speech, saying that she felt honored and blessed. The event was a complete success and a recent member of The Runway family was added.

The Dragon Lady spoke with the guesses and various editors in attendance about all the challenges in the publishing world, many of them looked for her advice, it was well known Miranda had her few tricks up her sleeve. A little while later she said goodbye and left the place not before wishing Carmen an explendid take off and offering her support, secretly expecting she didn't become another Jacqueline Follet. 

Back in New York, Andy couldn't attend this event with Miranda, her job at the Mirror was going well but she was still a cub reporter with a lot to prove, to fight for privilege and the good stories so permits or vacations were obviously not even in sight for Andrea so she couldn't make the trip and that kinda bummed both women but Miranda knew work is important and sometimes one's career comes first, especially for someone just beginning to make a name for themselves which was Andrea's case, no one better than the editor to understand this, sacrifices are needed to be made in order to get ahead. But she misses her nonetheless, this type of trips made Miranda yearn for those days were Andrea was still her assistant and having her by her side.

But she couldn't be selfish because now not only her Andrea had spread her wings and was becoming who she wanted to be but also Miranda had her by her side in a different manner, one that she could never be thankful enough, Andy was her partner and that was a hundred times better. 

The silver haired beauty arrived to her hotel room, feeling tired but she still wanted to talk with her girlfriend, they text each other as much as they can but nothing compares to hear Andrea's voice and she was sure the brunette thinks the same regarding Miranda's, it was around midnight in Spain so she did the math in her head, she has to wait at least an hour or hour and a half until Andy arrives home from work. 

This made Miranda cringe, obviously she could dial her right now and Andrea would pick up as soon as she sees her name in her phone but Miranda didn't wanted to catch her still at the office, she wanted the young woman's full attention, so she decided to wait. The fashion queen contemplated maybe a little nap but she knew that maybe she wouldn't wake up, not until the next morning, she was tired. Reviewing work was the best option, after all she wanted to make sure Runway wasn't falling apart in her absence.

Around 2am Miranda decided she had waited long enough, work was done and the magazine may survive a little longer until her return, there was still incompetence but the details don't interested her. The editor took her phone that was charging in her laptop and sat on the bed, she dialed Andrea.

On the third ringing Andrea picked up "Hello sweetie!" The cheerful, angelic voice of Andy was heard through the phone, Miranda's face lit up with a smile, "Hi Andrea, how are you?" The editor quickly answered. "I'm good baby, I miss you so much Miranda!!" The brunette didn't doubt any second to let Miranda knows this, she continues "How's everything going over there, you're having fun honey?" Miranda's just rolled her eyes "Everything is fine and as much as I want to say I'm having fun I won't as this is work Andrea" the editor just shook her head of how cute and silly sometimes Andy can be.

"Yes I know is work but work can be fun too, although I'm not there to make it fun anymore" the brunette said giggling. "How was your day?" the young woman asked, with a low "Acceptable" Miranda reply. "The event went well and the new magazine looks good so everything went fine, the staff was presented" the editor said while her hand was smoothing the duvet. "Oh! The staff was presented?" Andy sounded a little curious about it. "Yes it was" Miranda said plain and simple.

"And…?" The journalist asked a little annoyed and still curious. "And what, Andrea?" The older woman answered sounding like it didn't matter, "You know what Miranda, what they were like? How do they look? What are their names?" Andrea was sounding like she was running out of air. "Calm down you are going to have a heart attack, Andrea" the fashion queen said almost laughing.

"I can only remember the woman who's going to be editor in chief" Miranda said sounding tired she fought against a yawn that wanted to escape her mouth "Her name is Carmen Guillén, good Spanish looking, I think it will help with the image of what the magazine wants to project, latin beauty" the silver haired woman said while she traced one hand in her hair. "Was she cute?" Andy said in a playful way.

Miranda just rolled her eyes again "So, how was your day Andrea?" the editor asked while she changed her phone to the other ear. "Magnificent, I think my editor is quite impressed with my work so he's starting to give me more and more stories, I landed an interview with the police chief today and I think more good stories are in development so I hope I can get my hands on some of them" the brunette sounded really content with her work. "That's fantastic sweet heart" Miranda said really proud of her.

They continued with their chat, both women talked more about how their day went, what they did, even what and where they ate lunch today until the conversation took a different little turn...

~•~

"I will not do such thing, Andrea." Miranda said "what if your phone gets hacked, could you imagine the effect of that" Miranda was sounding outraged by Andy's request, well also truth is, she's never done this before, her ex-husbands wanted but Miranda quickly rejected the idea, Andrea always takes her out of her comfort zone, she doesn't still figure out how she does it.

"Come on Miranda, your not going to show your face, plus I'll be deleting the pic as soon as we're done, just gimme something to get me worked up, show me those beautiful tits of yours baby, pretty please?" Andrea said pouting, Miranda could almost see the brunette's face with her puckered lips. An annoyed sigh was the only response.

The shutter of the camera was heard and then Andrea listened the message notification in her ear, way too loud that it discomfort her a little bit, perhaps she shouldn't have her phone set in the loudest level of sound, but for now it didn't matter, Miranda had sent her a beautiful photo. The editor had developed a great sense for camera angles, of course this was no surprise, she needed that clinic eye in her job and Andy quite enjoyed this.

The journalist opened the notification then the photo and she almost choked with her own saliva when she enlarged the image and saw the perfect white skin of Miranda's bare chest showcasing her beautiful boobs, the pink pointy nipples standing in attention, they surely got hit with a cool breeze in the room, all framed by an unbuttoned white shirt and a loose black bowtie.

Andrea was drooling, she returned the phone to her ear and talked "Holy fuck Miranda! Did you wear your suit? The Ermenegildo Zegna suit?" Andy said with a clear stunned tone in her voice "yes Andrea, with the waistcoat." Miranda answered with a low tone, she knew what this did to Andy. The fashion queen was trying to hide the smile that was starting to form in her lips from imagine the face Andrea had made when she saw the picture.

"Are you still wearing it?. Let me see, honey" Andy pleaded through the phone. "No Andrea, I'm just in a thong now, wanna see?" Miranda didn't wait for an answer she just took another pic, Andy got the message on her phone, she opened the image and a beautiful peach La Perla lacy thong with Miranda's fingers underneath the thin fabric made Andy wet her lips and other parts of her body too.

Andrea swallowed hard "you are already playing with your sweet pussy, babe?" the brunette said sounding a little breathless. "When's the next fly to Barcelona?" Andy said, Miranda laughed. "I don't think I can wait until you land here" Miranda was starting to sound playful "I'm already so wet, your voice always gets me going, Andrea". The fashion goddess was enjoying this little game.

The young woman sighed and closed her eyes, Miranda continued talking through the phone "Where are you right now?". The brunette answered with a naughty smirk that Miranda clearly hears "I'm in the bathroom honey, I just got out of the shower when my phone rang" the journalist doesn't even ask if Miranda wants to see her naked body when the editor hears the shutter and seconds later the notification pop up, Miranda took the phone from her ear to look at the screen and then open the notification to find a stunning shot of Andy's completely naked body, tiny drops of water still on her skin, the photo is a selfie taken in front of her huge bathroom mirror, no face of course just from Andrea's collarbone down to her feet. An electric shiver runs down Miranda's spine and a familiar wetness overtakes her.

"You like it, Miranda?" The young woman asked in her sexy voice, it was obviously a rhetorical question but Andrea still wanted to hear Miranda's reaction, a shaky whimper slips from the fashion goddess's lips and Andy knows they're on the right track.

The faint rustling of sheets is heard and Andy ask Miranda "are you getting yourself comfortable, honey?" Miranda just gulps and answers "Yes" the brunette bites her lips and ask another question "are you touching yourself, Miranda? your delicious cunt is wet?" The silver haired woman lets out a low whine and reply "Yes". The fashion queen isn't really sure what she's doing or if they really are going to do this, she's never done it, but there's something in Andrea's voice, the way she speaks to her that push her to do it, to agree on anything she wants, she doesn't even understand how with just a few words spoken over the phone Andrea makes her feel so wanted.

Miranda only thinks there's always a first time for everything, so she goes and plays big "My pussy is so wet Andrea, I can barely feel the friction of my fingers, oh fuck yes!" the editor lets out a pained whine that breaks through the harsh panting. Andy moans and tries to imagine Miranda lying in her hotel bed touching herself, "Keep touching yourself baby but don't take your panties off, I want them thoroughly soaked with your juices, ok?". Andy can only picture Miranda nodding.

Andrea lays on her bed too and starts touching her breasts. The low panting voice of the editor asked softly "Where are your hands, Andrea?". A whimper escapes when Andy pinch her nipple at the way Miranda says her name, she has always loved the way the editor pronounce it. "I'm touching my breasts, I'm imagining your hot, wet tongue licking them, your teeth torturing me, it feels delicious baby, oh shit!" a painful throb between the brunette's legs is forming.

The editor's tiny nub is pulsing along the fast rhythm of her heart "God, Andrea please!" Miranda doesn't know what she's pleading for. "Rub your clit baby, for me" Andrea says between an elaborate breath "It feels so good! nghhh fuck" the fashion goddess lets out a deep moan. "Yes Miranda your moans, your pussy is soaking wet, I know it is, I can hear how wet you are, I want to swipe my tongue and gather all your arousal in one go, let your sweet juices fill my taste buds" Andrea said panting, almost out of breath. Miranda was a sobbing mess, her moans were increasing to a high rate.

The dragon lady's voice break through her harsh elaborate breath and said "Touch your pussy, touch it I wanna hear you moan too, baby" Miranda sounded a little desperate. Andrea lowered her hand and found herself slick, hot, wet, dripping. "Go inside, Miranda I want you to imagine is my fingers fuckin' you, I'm gonna do the same" the journalist ordered between her continuous ragged breath, her racing heart pounding again and again. "I'm knuckles deep baby, fuck it feels so good…" the editor said, her voice sounded strained.

"Yeesss, fuck I'm so close Andrea ple…" Miranda was on the verge of losing her mind, she was gripping her phone so hard thar she may snap in half the damn device. "Yes baby, I'm close too" the young woman was starting to feel her body shutting down and finally surrender to the great pleasure her orgasm would bring.

"Fuck, Miranda I'm gonna- come-baby, God yes! I'm pumping-my fingers- so hard and fast in-myself, shit! - thumb on my clit, ohhh - yesss!" Andrea was now a wrhiting mess on the bed, Miranda following her close behind, both women were sweating, a deep blush covering their bodies and just a tiny push away from coming so hard.

Miranda was about to come "Yes baby, yesss come with me Andrea, pleaseeee... agghhh fuuuuuck"! The profanity was loud as the fashion goddess cums and Andrea feels it go through her whole body, penetrating from her ear and traveling across all her nerve endings, she couldn't hold it anymore and lets herself go too, she follows Miranda to the abism.

~•~

A couple of deep sighs trying to recomposure and various oh's, yes's and calling each others names sweetly both women started to regain control "Holy shit Miranda that was intense, I loved it!" The brunette was the first one to speak. A muted breath was the only response.

"When are you coming back baby?" Andrea said while getting under the covers, she was starting to tremble. With her voice still hoarse Miranda answered "Tomorrow there's still another event and dinner with all the editors so I have to be there unfortunately, I'm flying back the next day in the afternoon" the older woman finished rubbing her forehead. "I'll pick you up from the airport" Andy said not asking, Miranda quickly said "Roy will pick me up Andrea" the journalist let out a huf and repeated not letting a shadow of a doubt that she was going to "I'll pick you up from the airport, I can't wait to see you Miranda. I miss you since you've been gone". Andrea said reassuring and Miranda just smiled.

They said their good-byes as their phones were almost dead as their bodies, an ocean apart but with their souls in the same page.

The fuckin' end


End file.
